dynastyofdungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nami
Nami ShiroHime While enigma encircles Nami and her origins in Edenea, her story is actually that of a scorned lover, lost in the cold and seeking the final icy embrace of the afterlife. During the second era, Edenea was still figuring out her borders and the races still tried to find their territories. Nami’s tribe settled in the south of Edenea close to the silver peninsula where they chose to restart their lives. Nami was born the daughter of the tribe leader and was taught in the ways of the ShiroHime. (White princess) It was here that Nami met Katsuo for the first time. Katsuo was an apprentice at the Shura Ninja temple and was training to someday become a master. Nami and Katsuo fell madly in love and decided that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The Shura clan, while allowing marriage, only allowed masters and elders to marry, meaning Katsuo would have to quit the Shura ninja clan if he was to marry Nami. However, quitting the Shura ninja clan would mean that Nami and Katsuo would be hunted until their deaths by the Shura ninja, in order for the Ninja clan to protect their techniques from being disclosed to enemies or threats. Katsuo and Nami decided to elope together and run away from both of their pasts. Mere minutes had passed before Katsuo was found to be missing and the alarm bell was sounded. The Shura clan moved like wind through the trees in their pursuit of Katsuo while Katsuo was carrying Nami on his back. They were caught and Katsuo was sentenced to death, while Nami was given back to her village in exchange for an outrageous ransom, which the tribe leader paid in full, angering his tribe intensely. In the days before Katsuo’s execution, Nami visited him daily and wept over his imminent death. As luck would have it, a convoy of goods destined for the Shura ninja was stolen in the Tsumetai pass in the Northern mountains. The Shura knew that this act was no thievery but it was in fact the Taureon, seeking to capture and destroy the Shura so as to take their enviable weapons and armor. Katsuo was sent with a group of other Shura to investigate and destroy the threat and return the stolen property. Upon arrival at Tsumetai, the Shura were ambushed. Katsuo used his merciless, emotionless skill to separate limb from body and head from neck as he battled the fierce Taureon horde. As Katsuo swung his sword, he turned to see his precious Nami was in the pass, blocking his katana. Katsuo, as his training had taught him, cut her down mercilessly and continued to fight. His emotions began to surface, forcing his combat to suffer as tears streamed from his eyes. Nami died slowly in the Tsumetai pass as the Shura battled the Taureon around her. When her heart stopped beating, all the eastern provinces of Edenea fell silent for a single moment, when even the heartbeat of enemies could be heard thumping and echoing through the ice-cold mountains. From the silence, the warriors paused as they saw the soul of Nami leave her bloodstained body, but their bewilderment turned to fear quite quickly, once they witnessed her powers. Nami’s death had caused her powers to resurface in her spirit, however her anger amplified them tenfold. Nami called forth two storms from each side of the pass, storms with limitless energy which twisted and rolled towards the warriors from each side, trapping the warriors in the pass. The Taureon began trying to find a passage in the mountainside while the Shura tried to scale the icy walls of the pass. Katsuo stood silent and watched Nami’s burning red eyes as she sent a storm towards him and his compatriots. The sides of the mountains are said to still be stained red with the blood of the fallen from that day, and Nami is said to still haunt the pass, choosing those she deems unfit to live and slaughtering them in the narrow passage she has now controlled for centuries.